


is it worth it? is it worth it? tell me, is it worth it?

by qtiphaven



Series: To Build a Family [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A cat hybrid, Bittersweet, Dad Wilbur Soot, Family Dynamics, Gen, How Do I Tag, Snow Storms, Taverns, a lethargic 24 year old, an alleged murderer, an arsonist, and a man who just wants to be held, his biological child, maybe? - Freeform, sometimes a family is a tired father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtiphaven/pseuds/qtiphaven
Summary: Wilbur finds a home away from home. Maybe not returning home wasn't such a bad idea.^takes place before "its sad to know that we are not alone" but can be read as a stand alone^
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Sapnap & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Karl Jacobs, i will end you - Relationship
Series: To Build a Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979605
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	is it worth it? is it worth it? tell me, is it worth it?

**Author's Note:**

> title from: line without a hook- ricky montgomery

Wilbur shook as he slowly raised his hand to knock on the door of the tavern. In one arm there was a small bundle of clothes, a small face peeking out. Wilbur had tried and covered the child as well as he could, the child being his son, Fundy. He had nowhere to go and the snow was coming down,  _ quickly _ . The tavern was the closest thing to him, the lights were not on, but he could noise coming from inside. He prayed whoever was in the house would be kind enough to let him and his freezing child inside. 

He knocks on the door, shivering as he waits for an answer. The mobs would be out here soon if he continued to stay in this one spot, and WIlbur isn;t sure if he could fight them off with a child in his hands. Fundy is close to his chest as he peacefully sleeps, unaware of the internal panic that was going through Wilburs mind. 

The door opens. There’s one man at the front, another behind him, peeking over his shoulder. There's a few more people in the back, all staring at him. Wilbur clears his throat, starting to speak.

“Can I,” he starts, wincing on how weak his voice sounds after not using it for quite some time, “may I come in? J-Just for the night?” 

As if one que, Fundy wakes up and starts to cry. Wilbur quickly brings him closer to his chest, praying to whatever god is out there that he isn’t getting sick. The man in the front's eye widens as he realizes that Wilbur has a child on him and quickly steps out of the way, letting Wilbur in. He nods, stepping inside, letting the warm air from the fire embrace him. 

“George, go get some blankets, and some dry clothes,” The man instructs, nodding at a man in the back who is currently wearing a pair of white and black glasses. The man, George, just nods and gets up from the chair he is sitting at. 

“I’m Sapnap, by the way,” the man says. 

“Wilbur,” he says, nodding down at the bundle of clothes at his chest, ”Fundy.”

The man that was behind Sapnap at the door is now in front of Wilbur, holding a bottle. The man was dressed in a bright colored hoodie, which seemingly caught Fundys attention, as the he stared at the man.

“I brought him milk? I’m not entirely sure what you’re supposed to give children this young. Oh! My name is Karl,” Karl says, still continuing, “and the guy who went to get blankets was George, Dream is the guy in the mask, and Ant is the cat-hybrid over by the fireplace.”

The before mentioned people nod, the guy in the maske, Dream, just raises his hand in a greeting. 

“Do you mind if I…” Wilbur says to anyone in the room, glancing at the chair.

“Oh, sure,” Karl answers. 

Wilbur sits down on the chair, letting the small bag that hangs off his shoulder slip down. Karl sets down the bottle in front of him. Wilbur mumbles a thanks and takes the bottle, quickly putting some of the liquid inside of it on his wrist, checking the temperature. Funny isn’t crying anymore, but he’s awake. He gladly drinks from the bottle. 

George comes back, a pile of blankets in his hand, setting them down at the table in front of Wilbur. Wilbur mumbles a quick thanks before unwrapping Fundy from the thin clothes he was in, quickly replacing it with a thick blanket. Wilbur guessed the blanket was supposed to be used as a throw, but it would work to keep him warm and comfortable. 

The silence in the room was deafening. Wilbur was sat with Fundy on a stool at a counter, judging from the alcohol that lined the shelves, a bar. Which would make sense, considering they were at a tavern. George had left along with Ant and the masked man, whose name he could not remember, had left the main room, Wilbur did not know where they had gone. Sapnap was rustling around in cabinets and Karl was standing, awkwardly swaying around, seemingly not knowing what to do. It wasn’t until Wilbur sneezed did he realize how cold he was. The clothes he was wearing had been practically frozen, and now was thawing out in the heat of the fireplace. Karl seemed to notice how bad he was shivering, sending him a questioning glance.

“Do you need some clothes? I can get some, and I’m sure Sapnap would be able to get some hot food,” Karl said, his voice high and filled with concern. Sapnap had hummed in agreement when his name was mentioned. Wilbur thought for a minute. 

“That’d be… nice.” Wilbur said quietly. 

Karl got up quickly, leaving the main room of the tavern, going up a flight of stairs in the corner of the room. Sapnap was still in the kitchen, looking for… looking for something. Fundy was still sleeping, no longer drinking from the bottle. His son looked so small compared to everything else in the world, he wanted to protect him no matter the cost. He doesn't think he has ever felt this way before.

Karl comes back a few moments later, clothes in hand. 

“I am going to make the assumption that you  _ don’t  _ want to get… undressed in front of us, so I can show you to a spare room. You can put that bag of stuff in there too, if you’d like,” Karl says. Wilbur picks up his bag and follows Karl up a flight of stairs. They walk down a hallway, doors lining the place. Most were closed, but the one that was open was occupied. The masked man was laying on a bed, throwing a glass ball up in the air and catching it with his hand. On the floor in front of the bed, Ant and George were playing a game of cards, and it seems that George was winning, by the look of his hand. 

Karl takes him to the end of the hall and opens a closed door. The room is small, but decently sized for one man. There's dust and cobwebs lining the ceiling and dresser, which has a shattered mirror sat on top of it. A small, red toy plane sits on the dresser. It is also covered with a thick pile of dust.

“I am  _ so sorry _ that this is the only room open right now, others were occupied. I haven’t been in this room for about, four years? I think?”

“It’s fine, but could you hold him? I think the dust will irritate him,” Wilbur asks.

Karl nods and sets down the clothes on the least dusty thing in the room, the bed. Wilbur hesitantly hands over Fundy, not quite wanting to put his son in someone else's arms. Though, Karl seems like a nice man, letting him inside and giving him spare clothes to wear. Karl holds Fundy, rather awkwardly in fact, as if he’s never held a baby. 

“Have you… have you never held a baby?” Wilbur asks, slightly smiling at the sight. 

“No, I grew up an only child in the middle of the woods. Not a lot of company nor babies out there, you know?” Karl answers, staring at Fundy still. 

Wilbur takes off his shirt to replace it with a new, dry one as he takes a quick look around again. There are drawings hung on the wall, the type of drawings that a child would draw. 

“There's a kid around here?” Wilbur asks, still taking his clothes off.

“I...no. Well there was once, maybe seven years ago? I looked after him. I was… 13? I think?”

“Did you live here or something?” Wilbur laughs, joking.

“Yeah, actually.”

“Oh.”

* * *

Wilbur finishes putting on his dry clothes, Karl still holding Fundy. He tells Wilbur that the weather is only supposed to worsen, so it would be wise to stay with Karl. He offers up the room Wilbur gets dressed in, which Wilbur politely accepts. 

They make their way downstairs, Karl holding Fundy still, Wilbur behind him. Sapnap was cleaning glasses behind the bar, a bowl of soup in front of him. 

“There’s some more, if you want any more that is,” Sapnap says.

Wilbur takes a seat at the bar, Karl sits next to him, playing with the now awake Fundy. They sit in silence other then the random sounds Fundy makes. 

“So…” Sapnap starts, “what are you doing out here? It’s the middle of a snow storm and you decide to come to a tavern in the middle of the woods.”

“Left home about two, maybe three years ago? Accidentally acquired a son. Had nowhere to go.” Wilbur says, still sipping the soup out of the spoon.

* * *

Wilbur wakes up early the next morning. Fundy, surprisingly, sleeps through the night and is still sleeping. He assumes he’s the only one awake, making quiet footsteps as he walks down the long hallway and the winding stairway. Wilbur’s surprised to see that Everyone else is already up. Karls talking to Sapnap, the masked man, George, and Ant are talking amongst themselves. The masked man seems to notice him and waves. Everyone else sees this and says their good mornings. Wilbur realizes that they all have backpacks on, as well as armor, excluding Karl. 

“Are you all going somewhere?” Wilbur asks, his voice rough from sleep. The masked man nods. George speaks.

“We’re going on a job. We’ll be back in… three months? Maybe two?.” George says, a yawn trailing the last word.

“That's… quite a long time.” Wilbur says. Karl hums in agreement. 

“I do think it’s time we depart, don’t you, Dream?” George asks the masked man. Dream. His name is Dream. Wilbur tries to remember why that name seems so  _ familiar  _ to him. He can’t. 

“I do believe it is, Sapnap?” Dream says. The voice is familiar. The voice makes the hair of his arm stand straight up. Wilbur does not like this man. 

Sapnap sighes, giving Karl a quick embrace. He whispers something in his ear, Karl smiles. Wilbur can see it’s a sad smile. 

* * *

They leave soon after.

Wilbur goes back upstairs for a quick few moments to get Fundy. When he comes back down, Wilbur asks what he needs to do, to repay Karl for letting stay the night. Karl asks him to stay another. Wilbur accepts.

* * *

One night turns into a week, which turns into a month, which turns into three. Sapnap said he won’t be back for a while, it's taking  _ a lot  _ longer than expected. Wilbur would like to leave, but he sees how lonely Karl is, even if he won’t admit it. In the three months, Wilbur learns that Karl is a very physical person. He stands shoulder to shoulder, without realizing it, at least Wilbur doesn’t think he realizes it. Karl sits closer then necessarily when they eat dinner, even when there's plenty of other seats available. 

Wilbur is quite the opposite, but he lets Karl. He can see it in his eyes. His smile doesn’t quite reach them. He’s a lonely man. Wilbur also learns that Karl has, surprisingly, been alone for most of his life. He had stumbled upon the empty tavern at the age of twelve after running away from home. Lived alone till Sapnap and his friends showed up one night. Wilbur learns that they also leave for jobs for months at a time. Karl says it still hurts when they leave him. 

Wilbur opens up about his fears of being a father. He doesn’t want to end up like his biological one. He left after murdering a shopkeeper in front of Wilbur. He doesn’t mention that part to Karl. He tells him about his fears of returning home. About what Techno would think. What Phil would think. Sometimes Wilbur has nightmares. Karl holds him.

* * *

It’s been a year. Dream, George, Sapnap, and Ant have yet to come back. Karl is anxious and sometimes won’t leave his bedroom. Fundy starts walking, even if he stumbles quite a bit. Wilbur knows he can’t stay here any longer. He wants to explore the world. He knows he can’t if he stays here with Karl. Which leads him to a tense conversion with Karl at dinner a cold December morning. 

“I want to leave.” 

Karl dropped his spoon. He coughs, picking it up again.

“You’re free too.” His voice breaks.

“Alright.”

Wilbur leaves the next morning. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> oh my GOD. i have so many ideas for this au it is unreal. would yall be intrested in a fic where its just me explaing each charcters purpose in the au?


End file.
